


Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile

by werewolvesandarrows (nerdy_farm_girl)



Series: Tumblr Fic [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/werewolvesandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you even know <i>how</i> to kiss someone?” He asks Isaac, PB & J forgotten as he watches Erica and Boyd rub their noses together with a sick sort of fascination. They seem to be in their own little world, oblivious to Isaac and Derek sitting across the lunch table from them, and McCall and Stilinski and the rest of the popular crew sitting at the other end of the table. Or at least, Derek <i>thinks</i> they’re the popular ones. He doesn’t really pay attention to the high school social hierarchy, much more concerned with the hierarchy in his pack. Although, ever since his mom gave McCall the bite after witnessing one too many severe asthma attacks during lacrosse games, it seems that they’re starting to become one in the same. McCall is alright, he’s always been kind to Derek, annoyingly so. But with McCall comes Stilinski. And with Stilinski comes Derek’s soul crushing, decade long, horrible, no good, crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Em!! I hope you like it!
> 
> Based on this [post](http://werewolvesandarrows.tumblr.com/post/126604960535/rivaillesarse-oreides-annemarina-how-do-u).
> 
> Did I use a Taylor Swift song for the title? The answer is yes. I have no shame. (It's Sparks Fly btw)

Derek has a lot of questions. Usually about normal things, like why does Mr. Harris always smell like Ms. Johnson’s perfume, or how does Laura manage to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night to meet her girlfriend without waking Mom and Dad. But right now, he’s got another question on the brain.

“How do you even know  _how_  to kiss someone?” He asks Isaac, PB & J forgotten as he watches Erica and Boyd rub their noses together with a sick sort of fascination. They seem to be in their own little world, oblivious to Isaac and Derek sitting across the lunch table from them, and McCall and Stilinski and the rest of the popular crew sitting at the other end of the table. Or at least, Derek  _thinks_  they’re the popular ones. He doesn’t really pay attention to the high school social hierarchy, much more concerned with the hierarchy in his pack. Although, ever since his mom gave McCall the bite after witnessing one too many severe asthma attacks during lacrosse games, it seems that they’re starting to become one in the same. McCall is alright, he’s always been kind to Derek, annoyingly so. But with McCall comes Stilinski. And with Stilinski comes Derek’s soul crushing, decade long, horrible, no good, crush. It’s not his fault that Stiles has this contagious energy about him, even if he is an annoying little shit. Not to mention that he grew out the buzz cut he sported from second grade all the way through sophomore year, and now his hair’s like a bird’s nest. A  _sexy_  bird’s nest, but still. And once Scott was turned, they started working out with the pack,  _both_  of them (probably just to torture Derek). Stiles doesn’t possess the musculature that Scott and Derek do, but he’s filled out and lost the baby fat in his cheeks, and all of a sudden he’s broad shouldered and narrow waisted and ruining Derek’s life because his feelings have gone from middle school crush to  _sexual_  on top of wanting to hold his hand and watch Star Wars together. 

Isaac shrugs noncommittally, poking at the chicken pot pie he bought for lunch with his spork. Derek chances another glance at Boyd and Erica, who have now moved on to what appears to be sticking their tongues in each other’s ears. Feeling mildly horrified, he quickly turns his attention back to his PB & J. “Like what the hell, is there some secret class?”

“Yeah there is.” Derek almost chokes on his sandwich as he whips his head up, only to find that the absolute  _last_  person he  _ever_  wanted to overhear this particular conversation sitting innocently across the table from him. Well almost across. Boyd is directly across but he’s a bit preoccupied. With Erica’s tongue. Derek sends a suspicious glance towards the other end of the table, not at all impressed with the fact that McCall and his friends seem to have started sitting much closer to the middle than they used to. In fact, Kira Yukimura is swinging her legs back and forth on the bench less than two feet from Derek, and he hadn’t even noticed. He’s lucky that Laura’s in college now and Cora has a different lunch because not  _noticing_  is kind of embarrassing to his werewolf-i-ness. He takes a long swig of water, trying desperately to keep the flush he knows is rising on his cheeks under control before turning his attention back to Stiles. Because of course it’s Stiles

“What.” And wow, he’s really doing well with this whole conversation thing. Not that this was exactly how he imagined his next conversation with Stiles going. It definitely involved a lot less people around and maybe just the two of them at like the lake or something. And he didn’t have any problems using inflection and full sentences. So basically an unrealistic fantasy.

Stiles just grins, and Derek’s emotions are a jumbled mess of being turned on and dreading whatever is going to happen next.

“Yeah, there’s a class, but it’s full.”

Derek narrows his eyes.

“That was a private conversation.” Wow, so apparently he can’t talk to the  _love of his life_  without sounding miserable and rude. Awesome. He can  _feel_  Isaac judging him from here.

“Sure,” Stiles  _winks_  at him, and like why? Why is he allowed to do things like that? Derek’s ears are definitely red by now, and he can feel the blush spreading down his neck. He hadn’t really planned on humiliation today, or else he would have worn a turtleneck (yes he owns those, shut up). “Anyways, like I said, the class is full but uh…” Stiles pauses and glances down at his  ~~obscene~~  hands. When he looks up, there’s something  _different_  about his eyes, and his heartbeat picks up just a notch. Nervousness, vulnerability, maybe. “I could tutor you, though.”

The entire table falls silent. Even Erica and Boyd pause in their making out.

And Derek… Derek’s heart is racing, pounding in his ears, too fast, and  _everyone_  can hear it. He feels sick and he knows his cheeks are bright red and he just needs to get out of there. Without making eye contact he scrambles off the bench and books it out of the cafeteria, racing down the empty hallway toward the library. The smell of old books and the librarian’s perfume is instantly soothing, but it doesn’t do much to ease the  _hurt_  in his chest. It’s just that he hadn’t thought Stiles would actually go so far as to make fun of him like that. That’s just over the line. It’s not like it’s his  _fault_  that he’s never kissed anyone before. If anything it’s Stiles’ fault. Derek’s spent so much time hung up on him that he probably has missed out on the opportunity for lots of kissing (or at least that’s what Erica and Cora say. Not that Cora knows  _anything_. She’s only fourteen). But being able to blame Stiles doesn’t make the hurt go away, and Derek can feel the burn behind his eyes as he wanders through the stacks.

He sinks to the floor in the back of the library, pulling his knees to his chest. Of course, his headphones are tangled all to hell (thanks for nothing Isaac) and it takes approximately three years to untangle them, and he’s just popped the left one in when he hears it. By  _it_ , he means the all too familiar sound of Adidas sneakers slapping against linoleum. It's embarrassing really, the fact that he can recognize Stiles by his gait, even worse that he's so tuned in to it. The library doors burst open, and Derek shrinks even further into himself, even though there's no way Stiles will find him. He's all the way at the back, where they keep all the old encyclopedias. Stiles would surely give up before then.

He pops his headphones in, leans his head back against the books and closes his eyes, trying to calm down to the tune of Blink 182. Which might be why he doesn't notice anything weird until there's suddenly a warm body sitting next to him. Even so, he doesn't move, pretending like he's unaware. Over the music he hears Stiles sigh, and then the ear bud is suddenly plucked from his ear.

"You're kind of dramatic Derek," Stiles sighs, his scent sharp with hurt and anger. Derek glares at him, wishing he knew where Stiles got off on being upset about this. The only one allowed to be upset about this situation is Derek.

"You've got to be kidding me." He growls, not even caring that his eyes flash yellow. Stiles doesn't as much as flinch, his jaw tightening.

"Screw you Derek, I know you know how I feel about you but you didn't have to make such a scene! You could've laughed it off like a normal person would!"

"Well sorry that I don't appreciate being humiliated in front of my friends!"

"Wow!" Stiles eyes are wild now, his hands clenched into fists. "I didn't realize that having me offer to kiss you would be such a blow to your reputation!"

"This has nothing to do with my reputation and everything to do with having the guy I've had a crush on since second grade make fun of me for never having kissed anyone!" And that... That was not at all what he wanted to say, and judging by the way Stiles mouth is opening and closing like a goldfish suggests he wasn't expecting it either. Derek wants to run away again, wants to just shift and run all the way home. But he can't do that, not this time. "Look I don't want to make this weird so you can just pretend-"

" _You_  have a crush on  _me_?" Stiles interrupts, his eyes wide with incredulity. And wow, somewhere in all the arguing they seemed to have shifted to only be inches apart. Up this close he can count each individual lash, can see the freckles on Stiles' nose and the way the different shades of brown swirl together in his eyes. He's so beautiful and smells so good and Derek desperately wants to know what it would feel like if their lips touched.

"Yes." He grits out, forcing himself to look away from Stiles face. "You don't have to gloat about it."

"Hell yeah I'm gonna gloat about it!" Stiles shouts, immediately looking contrite when the librarian coughs from somewhere in the stacks. "Derek Hale likes  _me_! Oh my god! This is the best day ever!"

"Can you not?"

"Dude I don't think you get it, and honestly, this is a little embarrassing for you." Stiles doesn't look at all like he feels bad for anything at all, which is just rude. "I mean, I thought werewolves could like sense this kind of thing, but maybe you just think my attraction to you is like part of my base level emotions because I've pretty much wanted to kiss you since the first time I met you."

Derek blinks a few times, trying to squash the kernel of hope exploding in his chest.

"We were like five Stiles." He says instead, and he REALLY needs to work on his conversation skills.

"Yeah I know, and you had the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen..." Stiles shifts, and suddenly he's in front of Derek, knees bracketing his thighs, long fingers curling around his jaw. "Still do actually." His voice is deeper now, throaty, and it makes Derek feel warm and tingly all over. "Like seriously, what even is this color?" Stiles face is mere centimeters away now, his breath washing warm against Derek's lips.

"It says green on my license?" Derek offers, heart jumping when Stiles throws his back and laughs, exposing the long line of his throat. He can't help but smile himself, carefully cataloging the way Stiles cheeks start to go blotchy when he looks back at him again. "You uh," Derek curls one hand around his hip, feeling brave. "You still willing to tutor me?" Stiles laughs again, the sound sending a thrill down Derek's spine.

"You are such a dork," he chuckles, and before Derek can deny that claim, Stiles fingers are tightening on his jaw, tilting his chin up. "I can't believe no one’s ever kissed you before..." Derek wants to duck his head, to hide the flush he knows is rising on his cheeks, but Stiles fingers are holding him in place. And rubbing completely distracting circles against the hinge of his jaw.

"Maybe I just wanted it to be you." His voice sounds small, but it's honest, and Stiles tiny answering smile is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Derek," he breathes, and then he's leaning in, pressing warm, slightly chapped lips against Derek's own. It's not really much of anything, just skin on skin, but then Stiles tilts his head and their lips slot together and Derek can  _taste_ him and it's beyond perfect. There’s nothing stopping him from sliding his fingers into Stiles’ hair, so he does it, nerves jumping when Stiles moans softly in response. It makes him want to do it again, to keep pulling noises from Stiles that sound like that. Instead, Stiles breaks the kiss and leans their foreheads together, his hands slipping down to grip Derek’s shoulders. “So… can we skip school now and go get ice cream?”

“What are you…?” Derek huffs, closing his eyes because he can’t even  _think_  with Stiles’ face this close to his own. “I am  _not_  skipping school Stiles.”

“Oh my god, really?” Stiles laughs, fingers sliding up the side of Derek’s neck, carding through his hair. It feels like  _heaven_  and he never wants it to stop. “How are you allowed to wear a leather jacket? You are such a goody two shoes! Even Scott skips with me sometimes, and he’s like the ultimate rule follower!”

“Yeah but-“

“I’m trying to take you on a date Derek.” Stiles voice drops low again, and suddenly there’s lips brushing against his ear, teeth grazing his skin. Maybe Erica and Boyd had the right idea after all. “If you come get ice cream with me,” Stiles continues, words humming against his throat. “We can have another tutoring session… Possibly on the hood of my jeep at the lake.”

And that… that is something Derek is 100% on board with.

“Okay let’s go.” He stands up too fast, dragging Stiles up with him, both of them breathless as they struggle to regain their balance.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be huh?” Stiles asks as he leads him through the stacks of books, fingers threaded together. “I have to bribe you with kisses to get anything to happen?” He sighs dramatically, but Derek’s not fooled, he can  _smell_  the happiness on him. “I guess I’ll have to take one for the team.”

“I don’t even know why I like you.” Derek grumbles, his own lips threatening to stretch into a grin.

“But you do!” Stiles crows as they push through the library door and turn towards the entrance to the school. “You  _like_  me! You want to  _kiss_  me! You want to  _date_  me!” He giggles like he can’t believe the words he’s saying. “Oh my god I need to tell Scott! And Lydia! And Allison!”

“I’m pretty sure  _everyone_  knows Stiles.”

“Oh I like the way you say my name. Sexy.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows, and Derek kind of  _hates_  how much he likes it.

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“Come over here and make me big guy.”

And Derek does. Right up against the lockers. With his mouth.

(They may have gotten detention instead of going on an ice cream date. But it was totally worth it. Derek would take detention after school every day just to keep kissing Stiles.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come [tumble](http://werewolvesandarrows.tumblr.com) with me!


End file.
